Past Lives
by Purple-Kitten
Summary: This is a story about the past lives of the digidestined. All Sora and Jun fans are strongly recommended to avoid this story. Has a lot of Yakari, a little Michi, and very little Kouyako. Enjoy.


Past Lives

Past Lives

A/N- Warning to all people who like Sora or Jun.If you like them, then you shouldn't be reading this.This fic contains mostly Yakari, a little Michi, and very little Kouyako.If you don't like these couples, then don't read this story.Oh yeah, this takes place in the year 1789 in England.Please r/r.

The year was 1789 in England.The king was Koushiro Izumi.His friends were Lord Taichi and Lady Mimi Kamiya, Lady Hikari Kamiya, Baron Jyou Kido, Lord Takeru Takaishi, and Duke Yamato and Duchess Sora Ishida.It was time for the annual ball.Kind Koushiro had just married Princess Miyako Inoue of the Netherlands.

At the dance, Sora was talking to a close friend, Lady Jun Motomiya.Yamato saw Hikari sitting alone and asked her to dance.Hikari blushed "Sure, my lord."They started to dance.Yamato smiled down at Hikari "I still remember when you were a little girl from when I visited Taichi.You've grown extremely beautiful."Hikari blushed again "Thanks Duke Yamato."Yamato smiled "We're friends.Call me Yamato."Hikari looked up "Okay, Yamato.So how's Duchess Sora?"Yamato sighed "Can I tell you a secret?"Hikari nodded "Of course you can."Yamato continued "My wedding to Sora was a mistake.I did it for my mother but I don't love Sora."Hikari comforted him "Your intentions are honorable.Just try to make sure that your mother is happy."Yamato sighed "I know but I love another girl."Hikari gasped "I'm not sure what to do there.I haven't fallen in love with anyone yet." Yamato suggested "Can we go out for some air on the balcony?"Hikari nodded "Sure." 

They went out to look at the stars.Yamato looked at Hikari, who was framed by silver moonlight.Yamato said "You look so beautiful.Where were you for the last 10 years?"Hikari smiled "I went to live with my widow aunt in France.I just got back."Yamato took a chance "I missed you.I've loved you for a long time."Hikari sadly smiled "I also love you, Yamato but you're married to Duchess Sora."

Suddenly loud screams echoed from inside.Yamato and Hikari rushed inside.Hikari rushed to Takeru, her best friend and date that night.Jun was holding a knife to Sora's throat.Yamato rushed up to the two girls.Yamato pleaded "Please let Sora go."Jun crazily laughed "Sorry Yamato.I love you too much to let Sora stay married to you.Say goodbye, Sora."Taichi turned Mimi's face into his chest so that she wouldn't see the gruesome sight.Takeru also did so to Hikari as Jun killed Sora.After Sora died, Jun killed herself.Yamato looked shocked.Taichi said "Mimi and I are leaving.Takeru, can you bring Hikari home?"Takeru nodded "Of course, Taichi.Let's go, Hikari.A lady shouldn't see this."King Koushiro called "Goodbye Taichi and Takeru."Queen Miyako echoed "Goodbye Mimi and Hikari.We'll talk later, okay?"Mimi and Hikari nodded and left quickly with Taichi and Takeru.Yamato also went home in shock.

It had been many months since Sora's death.Everyone was predicting that Yamato would remarry soon.Then it was common for men to remarry quickly because they needed a wife to provide heirs.Yamato had been seeing Hikari for quite a while.He wanted to marry her but she wasn't sure.She loved Yamato but she was scared of what would happen when everyone else found out about them.

One night Yamato was talking to Hikari.Taichi and Mimi had already gone to bed.Hikari was sitting next to Yamato.She smiled "What's wrong, Yama?You seem nervous."Yamato hugged her "Just thinking, Hika.Would you like to be my date to my annual ball in one week?"Hikari happily nodded "Sure Yama.Will Taichi and Mimi be there?"Yamato nodded "Yeah, well I'd better go.I love you, Hika."Hikari kissed him "Good night, Yama.See you soon."Yamato left.

One week later, Taichi, Mimi, and Hikari got to Ishida Hall about 1 hour before the others were scheduled to get there.Taichi greeted "Hello Ishida."Mimi smiled "Hi Yamato."Yamato hugged Hikari "Nice to see you again, Hika.You look beautiful."Hikari blushed "Thanks Yama."

Hours later, the ball was in full swing.Everyone was talking about Yamato and Hikari.Many were saying that Yamato was going to marry Hikari just months after her return from France.Jun's brother was there, staring jealously at Yamato.Yamato and Hikari had just got done dancing, when Yamato smiled down at Hikari "Hika, I love you more then anyone else in my life.I'm asking you to become my Duchess.Do you accept?"Hikari cried "Yes Yama, I do."Yamato and Hikari happily kissed.

A/N- I hope that you liked it.I warn you that it was short.I just can't write long stories.Once again, please review or email me.I love to get emails from people.

~Light_Angel~


End file.
